


Golden Boy

by spacekathy



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, How to tag lmao, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Short One Shot, Smitten Han Solo, Star Wars - Freeform, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekathy/pseuds/spacekathy
Summary: "And there he was, the sun's son. Golden hair and shining blue eyes and a heart made from the unique stars theirself."Or, Han's thoughts when he saw Luke for the first time.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me daydreaming about Luke. Enjoy. 
> 
> Also English isn't my first language and I'm still trying to improve my English writing skills, so don't be too hard on me!

Through the years of his life as a smuggler, Han had learned to pay attention to details, to perceive the smallest movements in the most inconspicuous actions. In his business there were many rivals and adversaries, and friends weren't really made that often, which is why you couldn't afford the luxury of relaxation, especially not in this stuffy and foul-smelling cantina on Tatooine. While he had Jabba the hut with his henchmen sitting in his neck. So, it happened that the Corellian noticed many subtleties of his counterpart in a remarkable time. Over time, he tried to analyse movements and the tiniest quirks to be able to eliminate danger. It was almost like a habit to scan and analyse his fellow creatures immediately, you could almost say that he did it automatically and subconsciously. This tactic not only helped him to stay focused, but also to remain constantly on the alert and not to let anyone get to him without a closer check of his own analysis.

But when his co-pilot Chewbacca came to him with the news that he should bring two people and two droids to Alderaan as soon as possible, he didn't expect a boy to sit in front of him (along with an older man) who made the two suns in the sky of Tatooine's competition. The shimmer of his golden hair under the dim light of the cantina sparkled like a grain of sand gently kissed by the sun. Han wondered how it would shine if the sun's rays touched it. His eyes slid slowly past the golden strands, across the forehead to the boy's blue eyes. Small strands fell gently into the ocean eyes like the sand by the sea. ‘Like the harmonious seas on Naboo’, the smuggler thought. But a closer look reveals the thirst for adventure in them, so they were more like the wild and giant streams of Camino, deep and stirring. The eyes stared straight into his, and for the first time Han felt like he was being taken down to the last secret inside him. As if these ocean eyes could walk through every branch of his mind. The boy's eyes twitched briefly and minimally, and for a fraction there was confusion in the excited eyes. 

Han gently eyed the other's facial features and hungrily sucked in all the information given. The boy's jaw was shaped like it was straight taken from one of the majestic figures in Naboo’s gardens and warmly covered with small, gentle hair. Han felt the urge to spread soft and wet kisses along it. The smuggler's eyes darted across the boy's tanned skin, inspected the small speckles of the freckles on his nose and cheeks, and was intrigued to find that the birthmarks had a similarity with small stars and were a constellation. Han imagined him gently tracing the invisible lines with his fingers, slowly and deliberately feeling the warm skin beneath them. His attention gingerly hung on the boy's pink lips, which were drawn into a line and rough from the wind and dry air. How would they feel against his own? The thought scurried through Han’s head.

Last but not least, he eyed the boy's rugged sand-coloured clothing. So, he was a farmer, he concluded. He eyed the boy again and then quickly took his eyes off the gold boy. But his thoughts were still circling wildly in his head, trying to place the boy in a category. They found no rest, just as no solution. Something screamed in him that the boy was danger, but his head was unable to classify the danger.

In order to earn a lot of credits on the given offer of the older man through a simple load ride, he concentrated on closing the deal.

"It will cost you 10,000," Han decided when he was given the chance. He noticed how urgently the two of them wanted to leave this planet and so he did not miss the chance of a pleasant payment.

"10,000?! We could buy our own ship for it!”, The boy suddenly replied and looked at Han in bewilderment first and then the old man. The voice wandered clearly and pleasantly over the cantinas’ music to Han’s ears and settled there like a melody created from the colours of a sunset. He frantically tried to hide the inner reaction to the boy's voice and briefly moved back and forth on his seat.

‘Ah’, Han thought, that kind of danger.


End file.
